


higher, icarus

by laurenshappenstobemyhusband



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and i love them, because what doesnt kill you makes you stronger, they're both softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenshappenstobemyhusband/pseuds/laurenshappenstobemyhusband
Summary: Kageyama is a fallen angel, banished from his host. Hinata just wanted a taste of the sky. They'll survive together, whether the universe wants them to or not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	higher, icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Host = a group of angels (thanks google!)
> 
> Principality = a high rank of angel (thanks good omens!)
> 
> Discorporated = killed, but for an angel/fallen angel (GO again!)
> 
> Now that all the jargon's done, enjoy!

When ex-angel Kageyama Tobio first stumbles upon Hinata, he's lying in a pile of ashes, his own disintegrated wings.

He is unconscious, of course, because how can someone survive a fall from that height, from greatness to the ordinary? Not to mention the burning of his own flesh and feathers from his back, turning him just as mortal as Kageyama is now.

"Oh," he says when he first takes in the sight. "I'm sorry."

Hinata can't hear him, much less respond, but Kageyama wants to make it known to the world anyway. If everyone else on the planet thinks that this poor guy deserves his fate, then Kageyama will stand alone on the other side.

He wishes that he had someone like that for himself, when the time had arrived for his banishment.

Kageyama drags the guy's body to his house, a small thing on the edge of town. Somewhere no one can bother him, or ask questions like what he does for a living, or how he keeps his house running without any apparent water or electricity source.

He may not be an angel, but he didn't lose it all. Just the two things that had mattered most to him. His wings, and his family.

The boy stirs when Kageyama lays him down on the couch, and he puts some tea to warm while he slowly regains consciousness. Tea helps with adjustment, he had learned long ago. A steaming hot shift from the known to the unknown.

"Where am I?" Kageyama hears him ask aloud, and he answers, "My house," without turning around.

"Well who are you?" The guy doesn't seem that concerned that he's in a stranger's house, nor does he seem to be mourning, so he's probably in shock. From Kageyama's experience, it takes a few days to truly internalize the fact that they are never coming back.

"I'm Kageyama. I found you outside, by the woods. You looked pretty banged up, so I took you here to recover."

The guy takes a moment to process this, and it's only then that he brings a hand to his back, feeling the air around it first, then actually feeling around his shoulder-blades. He winces with pain, physical and mental.

"Don't touch. You probably have some open wounds," Kageyama says, walking over to the couch. He mutters a couple of words, snaps his fingers, and the broken skin around the guy's shoulders is completely healed. He can't bring the wings back, though, as much as he wants to. As much as he tried, back in his time. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

The guy's been frozen the entire time he was being healed, but now he flinches backwards, his eyes a million miles away. "I was flying, I know I was. Someone told me to come back down, but the clouds were so close, and I wanted to feel them just a little longer..."

He squeezes his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around himself. "They let me fall. They watched me catch fire, and they let me plummet to the ground. They left me to die."

"They're a bunch of asshats," Kageyama says immediately, because how can he pass up the opportunity to badmouth the angel community? "A bunch of prats, all of them. We don't need them."

The guy opens his eyes, meeting Kageyama's for the first time all conversation. "You can do magic, but you don't have wings yourself... You're a fallen angel, aren't you?"

"Guilty," Kageyama replies, a little bitterly. Fallen angel implies that he did something to cause himself to fall. No, he wasn't a fallen angel. A pushed angel, more like. A dragged to the edge and shoved off angel. "Why, does that make you trust me less?"

"No! In fact, I trust you a little more now." He hazards a small smile. "I have a little bit of an issue with angels right now, if you can believe it."

"Really? Couldn't guess."

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, of the- well, I guess it doesn't matter which host I belonged to now."

"Kageyama Tobio. I'd tell you which host I was in, but they wiped it from my memory. Probably so I wouldn't try and get retribution or something. Pricks."

Hinata laughs out loud at that, and the sound reverberates throughout the small house. In all of his time there, Kageyama doubts he ever so much as chuckled, but here Hinata is, changing the norm already.

"Do you want some tea?" Kageyama offers, since he hears the kettle whistling. Hinata nods, and he pours them both a mug. They sit in silence for a bit, blowing on their tea, but of course, Kageyama has to be the bearer of bad news.

"You're probably in shock right now, but I must tell you that your wings aren't going to grow back," he says, hating himself as he does. He really has to go and ruin the mood like that, doesn't he?

Hinata smiles, saying, "No shit, Sherlock," but a second later his forehead wrinkles up, and Kageyama knows what's coming. The five stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. 

Hinata actually does them in reverse, going from his temporary Acceptance straight to to Depression. His sobs are so much less harmonious than his laughs, deep and troubling and loud enough to shake Kageyama's very core. Kageyama wants to do something to make it better, maybe hug him, but he settles for putting a hand on his shoulder and hopes it helps in some way.

Hinata's tears last throughout the night, and Kageyama finds it hard to sleep when Hinata's body is wracking with sobs just across the room on the couch. He shoves a pillow over his head, knowing that he can't do anything to help but desperately wanting to. 

The next day, as Kageyama gets ready to head to the market, he hears Hinata writing something down.

"What are you doing?" he asks, peering over his shoulder, and Hinata reflexively covers the paper.

"Writing my argument as to why the principalities should grant me my wings back," he responds with a determined look. "I know I can get through to them."

"Good luck with that," Kageyama says, closing the door behind him, because for some reason he knows that he can't talk Hinata out of it. He'll just have to wait out this stage until the next one comes.

Anger is already fully in play when he returns, grocery bags on each arm. Hinata isn't smashing anything, thank god, but he is throwing rocks at a tree in the yard, which is just as alarming. Kageyama likes that tree. It used to be nice and sturdy, but is now pockmarked with the wrath of an angry ex-angel. 

"Hinata, try not to destroy anything, dumbass," Kageyama pleads, opening his front door. Hinata either doesn't hear him or pretends not to.

"Those damn jerks think they can just let me fall! I'll show them who they're messing with!" He throws another rock as hard as he can, watching it dig into the poor tree's trunk. Kageyama watches from the kitchen window, his head in his hands. He hopes this stage will end soon. It's his second least favorite, right after depression.

Hinata is still chucking rocks when night falls, and Kageyama lets himself go to bed, unconcerned. As long as he isn't freaking out or crying, he is sure that he will be okay. Hopefully.

Then morning comes. Kageyama hazards a look outside (he can't be sure that Hinata didn't go all night; angels, ex or not, don't technically require sleep) but Hinata isn't there. He looks around the house, checking every nook and cranny, but Hinata's nowhere to be found.

"Guess he left," he says out loud, feeling strangely disappointed. It had been nice to have someone there with him, even someone as volatile as Hinata, and he would miss the noise he carried with him. Silence doesn't have the same appeal that it used to, back when he was heavenly and good and people at least pretended to tolerate him.

But Hinata returns, and even more surprisingly, is bearing an armful of... construction supplies?

"So you know Leonardo Da Vinci?" he asks breathlessly, putting his stuff down on the carpet. Kageyama shakes his head. 

"Was he a war general or something?" 

"No, but it does sound like it, right? So he was an artist and an inventor from a long long time ago - I did some research at the library - and guess what he planned for years and years to make but never actually got to work?" He pauses, as if waiting for Kageyama to actually guess.

"I don't know. What did he plan?"

"A pair of wings!" Hinata waits for a reaction, which he gets: Kageyama has never been more confused. 

"He wanted to build himself wings? How?" 

"You know, wood and stuff." At this, Hinata gestures to his pile of wood, and Kageyama makes the awful connection in his head. Denial indeed. Hinata is so far in Denial, he is practically drowning in it.

"So you're saying that you're gonna try and make yourself a pair of wings? It'll never work!" Kageyama exclaims. "You're better off spending the time trying to decide what you're gonna do with the rest of your life. Sticking with some insane mortal plot's just gonna get you disappointed."

Hinata pouts at him. "You're too mean, Bakageyama! I'm gonna get these to work, and to show that I don't hold a grudge, I'll make a pair for you too. Then we can both be angels again."

"What happened to 'oh, angels suck, I hate them'?" Kageyama asks, pressing a hand to his forehead. He knows advil can't help him, since he's divine and all, but surely it can do something.

"Fine, then we won't be angels. We'll be better: some sort of angel/mechanical hybrid. Like a cyborg!" Kageyama hates how excited Hinata is about this idea, especially considering how disappointed he'll be once he realizes how bat shit crazy he sounds. But there's nothing he can do but wait it out, like he did for the last stages.

"Go ahead," he says, resigned, and Hinata's grin grows. "I'm gonna make dinner. Do you care what it is?"

"No, but why are you cooking? Can't you just magic the food up like everyone else? Also don't you not have to eat?"

"I cook when I'm stressed," Kageyama replies shortly, and takes out a bag of rice. "It would do you well to go along with it."

"Fair enough!"

Dinner is a loud affair, with Hinata ranting about his plans through mouthfuls of food. Kageyama reminds him multiple times that it's rude to talk with your mouth full, but he can never get him to be quiet for long. Besides, the noise is nice. Even if it brings with it false hopes and crushed dreams, Kageyama lets himself indulge in sound.

After dinner, Hinata goes back to reading over his plans, and Kageyama washes the dishes, drying them on a rack. It's a rather domestic scene, with Hinata calling him over every so often to read a line or two or to help him with something. Kageyama knows it can't last, and yet he lets himself indulge in this too. He can feel the timer ticking on this last stage of grief, but he lets it fade into background noise.

The first month passes smoothly, if a little too smoothly for Kageyama's taste. He keeps waiting for the inevitable moment of awareness on Hinata's part, but it never comes. And yet the timer keeps ticking.

Of course, he has other things to distract him from this. Namely, romance.

"You know, Kageyama," Hinata starts one day, laying on the carpet. "I really like you. We work well together. We should date."

"I-I suppose we do," Kageyama says, staring at him openly. He can't deny that he and Hinata have a rhythm with each other, and he can see himself happily spend the rest of his life with him, but- "Angels don't do romance. I don't think it's ever happened before."

"It's a good thing we're not angels then, right?" Hinata says, and that gives Kageyama pause.

"I guess, but technically you're still an angel, just without wings, so-"

"If you like me the way that I like you, then you'll shut up and kiss me."

Kageyama doesn't waste a second. Neither of them know what they're doing, since they've never done anything like it before, but it works out somehow. The frantic mashing of lips slows to a softer, gentler rhythm, and Kageyama runs his fingers through Hinata's hair. It's softer than it looks, like a cloud of orange sitting right before him.

"You're good at this, Kageyama," Hinata observes, now sitting on Kageyama's lap and facing him. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Ah, you caught me. During all this time I've been fallen, I've actually been working on my making out skills."

"Really?"

"No, idiot! Now stop talking and let me kiss you properly."

Hinata doesn't work on his project that night, instead spending his time clinging to Kageyama, but he doesn't mind. And when instead of returning to his couch, Hinata climbs into bed with Kageyama, it's all the more comfortable with two.

"It's a lot easier to share a bed with someone when you don't have wings," Hinata whispers, head on Kageyama's chest. "There's a lot more room to spread around and stuff."

"Why, do you have experience sharing a bed with someone?" Kageyama asks, only half joking.

"No, don't be stupid. I'm just imagining. You never really forget the feeling of having wings."

"...no, you really don't."

Kageyama half hopes that Hinata forgot about his project for good. Alas, when he wakes up, he finds Hinata already hard at work, sawing wood (even though he could cut it with a snap of his fingers).

"I don't like to overuse magic," he had explained once, when Kageyama inquired about it. "When I was an angel, I barely used it at all. I just liked being one for the flying." His breath had hitched a little, but he didn't tear up, which Kageyama took as a good sign. Regardless of how ridiculously long this Denial stage was going on for, he never wanted to see Depression again. 

Another month passes, and they become more and more like a married couple, Kageyama shopping for the house and Hinata working on his project all day. They always save time for each other, to make out, or talk, or just to cuddle. Hinata doesn't hesitate to go to the bed first, and while he snores and takes up more room than he should, what with his five foot four self, Kageyama doesn't tell him to move once.

"I'm going out to the market," Kageyama calls one morning, and Hinata momentarily stops his sawing. He runs to Kageyama, planting a quick kiss on his mouth.

"Be back soon," he says, and Kageyama nods, mind suddenly blissfully blank as it always is when Hinata does something unexpectedly affectionate. He stops at the flower stand on the way back, picking up a bouquet of tiger lilies that remind him of Hinata. Bright and unique and worth every penny (damn, flowers are expensive).

When he comes back, he finds Hinata laying on the couch, staring blankly upwards. He sets the flowers on the hallway table, momentarily distracted.

"Shoyo? You okay?" he asks, cautiously stepping closer. Hinata blinks hard, then looks over at him, his expression oddly blank.

"Yeah, I think so," he says, which is vague as fuck. "Principality Daichi stopped by."

"What? Why?" Kageyama is angry, and he isn't entirely sure why. Maybe because no one ever stopped by to see if he was alright when he fell. No one ever stopped by at all, until Hinata fell from the sky. Or maybe it's the fact that he wasn't there for Hinata when he needed him, since obviously whatever Daichi said was important.

"He said that the host was thinking of holding a trial for me. To see if I deserve to get my wings back." His voice is starting to fill with an emotion Kageyama can't place. It's cautiously hopeful, but with a side note of something bitter.

"That's great!" he exclaims, because he knows how much Hinata misses his wings, even after all this time. "Why aren't you happy, idiot? Did you actually like having to walk everywhere?"

"I like being able to walk everywhere with you," Hinata mumbles, and Kageyama catches on. Why does he always catch on too late? If Hinata gets his wings back, there's no way that he'll be able to stay on earth with Kageyama, no matter how much he wants to. An angel's home is in the sky, and Kageyama's is on the cold, hard ground.

"This is a big opportunity, so you definitely shouldn't call it off right away," he says, trying to stay positive for Hinata's sake. "It's still a long way off, right? You have time to think it over."

"In two months," Hinata says softly, holding out his arms, and Kageyama hugs him, pulling him close to his chest. He wishes he can make the right decision for him, or at least, what he thinks is the right decision, but he can't be the one to decide. So he holds Hinata in his arms and tries to stay strong for the both of them.

The next two months are a lot more tense, despite both of them trying to pretend otherwise. Hinata works harder than ever on his wooden wings, doing test trials every other day. There's always something that needs fixing, but he's convinced that he can make it work by the time the court trial comes.

"What good will that do?" Kageyama asks one day in exasperation. "What are wooden wings when you can get real ones?"

"And if I don't get my real ones back?" Hinata shouts back. "I need these. They're all I have."

"And what about me?" Kageyama knows he's being petty, but he has to hear it. Hinata's features soften slightly.

"And you, of course," he says, softly kissing his forehead. "I'll always have you, no matter what." 

Although Kageyama prepares himself every day to say goodbye, he doesn't feel ready at all when Principality Daichi shows up, a sympathetic smile on his face. 

"Fallen angel Kageyama," he says as a way of greeting, because even if he isn't in the same host that Kageyama used to be in, it's not every day that an angel falls so suddenly. Word of mouth spreads quickly among angels, even though they're supposed to be above gossip or something. Kageyama never bought it, and still doesn't.

"Principality, if you don't mind, can you take my boyfriend with me?" Hinata asks, and Daichi looks quickly between them. Kageyama fights the urge to slap a hand over his face. Of course Daichi won't get what dating is, or how they feel about each other. He's still an ethereal being, above mortal emotions like love and-

"I don't see why not," he says, and holds out a hand for Kageyama to take. He stares at it for a second, then gives in, grabbing it tightly. He won't be dropped, not again.

When Daichi has both of them on each side, he takes flight, carrying them towards the heavens. He has huge white wings, big enough to block out the sun, and Kageyama and Hinata stare at them enviously. If either of them had wings like that... well, it's no matter now.

They reach the courthouse right before the case is scheduled to start. Hinata is whisked away by his lawyer to prepare for questions, and Kageyama settles in the audience, anticipation building inside of him. Whatever the outcome is, he wishes it would hurry up already.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Tobio-chan." Kageyama doesn't turn around to see who spoke to him; he doesn't have to. Only one person ever called him Tobio-can, and they never did it endearingly. 

"I'm not here for you, Oikawa. I'm here to see Hinata get his wings and then get the hell out of here."

"So mean, Tobio-chan! I was going to say that I missed you all of these years."

"If you missed me so much, you shouldn't have kicked me out in the first place." He can't remember his host name, nor most of the people there, but Oikawa left a strong enough mark that it's his face alone burned into Kageyama's memory. He wishes he could erase it too.

"You were spreading hatred among the angels. I couldn't let you stay while you caused so much chaos." Oikawa's voice is losing its signature, albeit false, charm, leaving just the malice underneath.

"I wasn't spreading a thing. It was their decision to be envious of me. I didn't force them."

"How about we all agree that we're better off now and end the conversation. I think the case is starting." 

"Gladly." 

Kageyama doesn't spare a glance backwards the entire case. He knows what Oikawa looks like, so why bother? He needs all of his focus to be on Hinata, who looks small than ever sitting in a chair designed for angels with wings. 

His lawyer makes a compelling argument: Hinata wasn't looking to reach the sun, just the clouds. It was sunset, so he probably didn't think he could get burned. The opposing lawyer also made some decent points: Hinata had been warned not to fly so high, and it was a repeat offense. Hinata almost burned his wings off twice earlier. Kageyama didn't know that until that moment, but he doesn't care; he just wants Hinata to be happy.

After closing statements, the courthouse clears so the judge can come to his decision, and Hinata runs to Kageyama, jumping onto him.

"I think I did well but I'm not sure," he says in a rush, breathing heavily. Kageyama rubs his back, assuring him that he did great. Angels are staring, but they both ignore them; today isn't about them, after all.

When the judge calls them back in, Hinata sits beside Kageyama, bouncing his knees. He squeezes his hand, and Kageyama squeezes back harder. He doesn't know which one of them is more nervous.

"By the power vested in me, as a judge appointed in this court of law, I declare the defendant not guilty of intentional wing burning, and therefore deserving of his wings to be returned."

Kageyama can't hear a thing for a second, and the next thing he knows, Hinata's hugging him and shouting, "We won! We won!" Kageyama doesn't have the heart to remind him that he won, not we won. It was a victory for him alone.

The process of getting his wings back is quick, a lot quicker than it had taken for them to burn off. With a single snap of Principality Daichi's fingers, his wings are attached once more, a stunning copper color that shines in the light. Kageyama can't keep his eyes off of them.

"Wait, Principlaity, before you go, there's one last thing I'd like to ask you," Hinata says, and Kageyama tries to tune in. The wings are distracting, that's for sure.

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could return Tobio's wings too. You know he didn't really deserve to lose them." Hinata's voice is light, almost joking, but Kageyama knows he's dead serious.

He shuts his eyes tight, clenching his teeth together. This is just the sort of last minute idiotic thing that Hinata is prone to do. Of course Daichi isn't going to return his wings, since that would violate every code regarding fallen angels. He already broke a couple of rules bringing him to heaven in the first place! Why can't Hinata let Kageyama be happy for him for once without making some stupid ass remark to ruin the moment?

As expected, Daichi replies, "I'm afraid I cannot. It's not within my jurisdiction to go against an already ruled case, much less one done years earlier. I'm sorry."

Instead of being dejected, like Kageyama expects, Hinata's face burns red with anger. "What, so now there's justice in the system?" he practically spits, wings opening menacingly. "There's justice for one but not another? That's complete bullshit!"

"I'm afraid I can't control-"

"No, that's a lie. You can bring his wings back, but 'societal expectations' prevent you. My ass! If you aren't going to respect me or the only person I love, then I don't need your fucking wings." 

Hinata grits his teeth, then shoots upwards, pumping his wings as hard as he can. Although he didn't have them for a little while, it's obvious he knows what he's doing: exactly what he had done just a few months prior, but on purpose this time.

"Don't just stand there!" Kageyama shouts to Daichi. "Go after him!" 

"I can't," Daichi replies solemnly. "I can't risk burning my own wings in the process. We'll both get punished that way."

"Well then... then... take me to the ground!" A really dumb, definitely not going to work idea is forming in Kageyama's head. A real Hinata inspired idea, one that makes him consider that he may not have a brain at all, just a turkey sandwich in his skull. But it's better than letting Hinata get burned again.

Once he reaches the ground - in record time, he might add - he bolts to Hinata's craft project. They really look like wings, crafted painstakingly from wood. Kageyama has no idea if they work, but he knows how to put them on, and it's a start.

When he's attached all of the necessary straps and screws, he starts running through the field behind his house. Every test run Hinata ever did began with a run, then flapping his arms. He knows he probably looks ridiculous, but who's around to judge?

He runs for a few minutes before he feels he has enough energy built up to fly. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and starts to flap.

At first, nothing happens, and Kageyama feels like even more of an idiot. But then he takes off, and his breath is literally taken away. It's been so long since he's flown, he forgot what the city looks like from above. He has to flap his arms as fast as he can, and an ordinary person would get tired long before they made it more than ten feet, but he's no ordinary person. He's a fucking angel cyborg, thank you very much, and he's not taking shit from anyone.

As he gets higher and higher in the sky, he starts to see a tiny speck ahead of him. He shouts as loud as he can, but he knows Hinata can't hear a thing over the flapping. So he does the only thing he knows how to do, and flaps harder. 

Hinata has the advantage of having real wings, but Kageyama has more determination, plus a longer arm span, so they're about evenly matched. Still, Kageyama needs to get closer, not just match his pace, so he flaps even harder. He's never wanted anything more in his life than to stop Hinata before he makes the biggest mistake of his life.

The speck gets bigger, and starts to look more like the boyfriend Kageyama's grown to love. Soon, he can even see the bright orange of Hinata's hair, flashing in the sun. He just needs to get a little closer, and...

"Shoyo you dumbass! Get down from there!" 

Hinata's head spins around, eyes bugging out of his head. "Tobio! What the hell-"

"No time to talk! Just get down!" They're both shouting, struggling to be heard over the wind surrounding them. The higher they go, the stronger it gets, and for the first time since he started flying, Kageyama starts to doubt the strength of the wings. They were meant for flying, sure, but how long can they realistically last?

"I don't wanna be an angel without you!" Hinata yells, and Kageyama could kiss him and then kill him.

"We can talk about this later! Don't be rash about this! Please, Shoyo, for my sake, come down!"

Hinata nods, and Kageyama has a brief moment of relief before he hears a crack from his left. He looks to see half of a wing, the other half quickly falling to the ground.

 _Well shit,_ he thinks as he begins his descent. _So this is how it ends. With me losing my wings and falling, again. How fitting._

The pressure is building on his head, and even with his better than ordinary health, he still has limits. Right before he blacks out, he sees a blur of orange above him, descending quickly.

 _Shoyo. Great_ , he thinks, and shuts his eyes.

When he opens them again, he's on his couch, an ice pack to his head. 

"Shoyo?" he calls, then immediately breaks into a coughing fit, because his throat is as dry as the desert. He rolls off of the couch, intending to get himself a cup of water, but he's stopped immediately by a large, hulking, orange figure.

"Don't move! I'll get it for you," the figure says, and as his eyes focus, he realizes it's Hinata, still winged and all. The tops are a little singed, but they still appear to work. _Good,_ Kageyama thinks tiredly. _It wasn't all for nothing._

"You're an angel," he says, both as a thank you for the water and as a statement of observation. Hinata pauses, then nods. 

"I guess it depends what you define as an angel. If it's just the wings, then you were also an angel for a bit back there."

"Ugh, don't mention that. It was a dumb decision."

"You saved me from getting burned again. That's not nothing. I was being rash, stupid, like you always say. I didn't think it through properly, I was so angry at them. I'm so sorry I left you like that."

"It's alright," Kageyama rasps, taking large, generous sips from the cup of water. When he feels brave enough, he asks, "Does this mean that you're going back up to heaven? Since you have wings and all." 

Hinata stares at him, mouth agape. "As if I'd leave just like that! I told them I have to take care of my sick boyfriend, since he did almost get discorporated trying to save my ass," he says, pushing Kageyama's hair out of his forehead.

"And when I get better?" Kageyama doesn't want to think beyond that, but he has to be the pragmatist in the relationship. Someone has to, and it's certainly not Hinata.

"Then I'll make up another excuse. I'll tell them if they try to take me away, I'll fly into the sun."

"Too soon to make jokes."

"Right, sorry." Hinata slides onto the couch, letting his wings encapsulate the both of them. "The point is, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

And despite how unrealistic this is, Kageyama lets himself believe it. Just for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> thought this up at a party today and expressed it before all of my other oneshot ideas because it just came POURING OUT
> 
> Blease don't ask how the wooden wings worked. I have no friggin clue. The power of love, probably.
> 
> tumblr: laurenshappenstobemyhusband


End file.
